Fashion show romance
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Leaf and Gold meet up with their childhood friends, Lyra and Ethan. Lyra needs models to model her clothes for her practical exam, she asks Leaf's friends to model for her and they agree. Full summary inside. Shares credit with DarkRoseDiamond. -DISCONTINUED-
1. First Meetings

**Hey everyone! LyraXEthan and DarkRoseDiamond here! We have decided to do a combine story! This chapter is mostly done by LyraXEthan!**

**Full Summary: Leaf meets her childhood friend Lyra in school while Gold meets his childhood friend, or as the other heartthrobs call his Twin brother Ethan. The girls invite Lyra to their sleepover while the boys invite Ethan to theirs. (Ethan and Lyra are a year older than the others.) Lyra shows the other girls her fashion designs, then she says that she needs models to model her clothes for her practical exam which is a fashion show she asks if the girls would like to model for her. The girls agree, she also says that she needs guys to model too. So Amelia suggests that they ask the boys, which they do and the boys agree. They get paired up with their crushes respectively and rumours start to surface that they are dating, because of pictures from the fashion show. And their love will start to bloom from there.**

**Junior: Lyra, Ethan**

**Sophomore : Leaf, Amelia, Misty, Dawn, May, Platina, Crystal, Gary, Justin, Ash, Kenny, May, Diamond and Drew.**

**Shippings!**

**Lunarshipping**

**Pokeshipping**

**Contestshipping**

**Penguinshipping**

**Commonershipping**

**Mangaquestshipping**

**Oldrivalshipping**

**Heartsoulshipping**

_**Songs used:**_

_**I don't wanna dance by- Hey Monday**_

_**We R who we R by- Kesha **_

_**Firework by- Katy Perry**_

_**Disclaimer: LyraXEthan and DarkRoseDiamond do not own pokemon and the songs featured in this chapters. Just the plot.**_

**(Normal POV)**

**In the hallways of Cerulean Private Boarding School with the girls…**

"Lyra!" called Leaf, when she saw a girl with 2 low pigtails. The girl turned around and smiled, "Leaf!" she called as she came over. The two girls were so caught up in catching up that Leaf had totally forgotten about the other heartbreakers. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but Leaf who's this?" asked May. "This is my childhood friend Lyra Oak. She's Gary's cousin." Replied Leaf. "These are my best friends Dawn, Misty, Amelia, Crystal and May." Said Leaf. "Nice to meet you guys." Said Lyra. "It's nice to meet you too Lyra, but we don't see you around school often." Said Dawn. "Yeah, that because I'm a year older than you guys." Replied Lyra. "Ohh." Said Misty.

"Lyra are you free this Friday?" asked Amelia. "Yeah, why?" asked Lyra in reply. "We're having a sleepover at my house until Monday. Would you like to join us?" asked Amelia. "I love to join you!" replied Lyra. "We'll meet you after school on Friday." Said Leaf. Lyra nodded.

Meanwhile in the hallways of Cerulean Private Boarding School with the boys…

"Ethan!" called Gold when he saw a guy with blue hair sticking out the front just like him walking in the opposite direction. The boy heard his name and smiled. "Gold!" he called as he came over. The two boys were so caught up in catching up, Gold had totally forgotten about the other heartthrobs. The other boys sweat dropped at the two's resemblance. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but Gold who's this?" asked Drew. "This is my childhood friend Ethan Elm. He's Prof. Elm's nephew." Replied Gold. "Are you sure you two aren't Twin brothers, because you two look a lot alike." Asked Justin. "Gold is not my twin brother because I'm a year older than you guys." Chuckled Ethan. "Ohh, sorry." Said Gary. "That's all right, I get that all the time." Replied Ethan.

"Ethan are you free this Friday?" asked Justin. "Yeah, why?' asked Ethan in reply. "We're having a sleepover at my house until Monday. Would you like to join us?' asked Justin. "I love to join you guys." Replied Ethan. "We'll meet you after school on Friday." Said Gold. Ethan nodded.

**Let's skip to Friday after school…**

The heartbreakers and heartthrobs met up with Lyra and Ethan respectively and drove to the Blossom and Lightning, Amelia and Justin's mansions respectively. (**A/N: Lyra, Amelia, Justin and Ethan can drive.) **

**With the girls…**

The girls were doing their homework while listening to music in their I-Pods. Lyra closed her English Grammar worksheet book and stretched her arms. "Done!" she said. "Woah that fast! I thought that freshmen had a lot of homework to do." Said Dawn. "We do have a lot of homework, but I usually finish them in class." Replied Lyra. "Ok." Said May. After the girls had finished their homework, Amelia rang for a box of pizza for their lunch.

"So Lyra what do you study?" asked Misty. "I study fashion design." Replied Lyra. Lyra went to her bag and took out a thick blue file. "This is where I keep my designs." She said. Lyra handed the file to Amelia who flipped through it. "Woah, they're beautiful." Gasped Amelia. By now all the girls had gathered around Amelia. "Amelia's right, they are pretty." Said Dawn. Lyra smiled but then she frowned remembering her dilemma. "But there's a problem." She said. "What problem?" asked May? "I need people to model my clothes for my practical exam, which is a fashion show." Replied Lyra.

"Hey girls, would you like to model for me?" asked Lyra. "We love to," replied Amelia excitedly. "That's great! But I also need boys to model for me." Said Lyra. "We can ask Gary and the others, they just like next door."" Said Amelia. "Let's go over to the Lightning, they usually are there studying." Said Leaf.

**At the Lightning…**

The boys were finishing up their homework and lunch. Then there was a knock on the door. "Knock Knock!" Justin went to open the door. He was surprised to see the girls there and a girl that he had not seen before. "Come on in." said Justin. The girls went in and Lyra stared in shock. "Ethan! What are you doing here?" asked Lyra shocked. "Well Lyra, I'm hanging out with Gold and his friends." Replied Ethan. "So what brings you girls over here?' asked Kenny. "Our friend Lyra has a problem. She needs boys to model her clothes for her practical exam, which is a fashion show. Do you want to help?" asked Misty. "

The boys thought about it for a while and agreed. "Thanks guys, can you meet in studio 5 on Monday after school." Asked Lyra. The heartbreakers and heartthrobs all nodded. "Lyra can I tag along?" asked Ethan. "Of course." Replied Ethan. Well, we better get going." Said Crystal. "Yeah." Said Leaf. Justin showed them out the door.

**Back at the Blossom…**

"You girls want to sing some karaoke?" asked May. The others nodded. "Let's get started!" said Dawn.

Song: I don't wanna dance

_All_

_oh,oh,oh,oh, Take me ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooh-me,  
_

_**Platina, Crystal, Misty and May**__  
You, you hit with me a break  
And now you're back for more  
Your song's the same  
Leave me with all the blame (all the blame)  
I don't have time for another game  
_

_Amelia. Lyra, Misty and Dawn  
I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
Boy you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome  
Take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome  
_

_**Leaf and Crystal  
**__Talk to me without a sound  
'Cause you were such a tool  
Who's sorry now?  
You, you're shaking on the floor  
Watch me walking out the door  
_

_**Crystal, Leaf, May  
**__I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
boy you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-oome  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-oome  
_

_**Lyra, Platina and Amelia  
**__Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind  
Tonight, there's no you and me  
Don't play that record  
Don't waste your time_

You, you threw it all away

_**All  
**__I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
boy you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome  
I dont wanna dance!  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome  
I dont wanna dance!  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome  
I dont wanna dance!  
Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome_

"That was great!" said Amelia. "Let's do another one." Said : We R who we R

_**Misty, Lyra, Crystal and Amelia**_

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace  
_

_**Dawn, Leaf, May and Platina  
**__Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!  
_

_**All  
**__Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
_

_**All  
**__We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
_

_**Lyra, Misty and Amelia  
**__DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious  
_

_**Dawn, Leaf and May  
**__I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard  
_

_**Crystal and Platina  
**__I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)  
_

_**All  
**__Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
_

_**All  
**__We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
_

_**Dawn, May, Crystal and Leaf  
**__DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_**Lyra, Misty, Amelia  
**__Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
_

_**All  
**__We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are_

"That was really good." Said Lyra. "The next song please." Said Crystal.

Song: Firework

_**Misty**_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
_

_**Amelia  
**__Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?  
_

_**Lyra  
**__You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
_

_**Dawn  
**__'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky  
_

_**Crystal  
**__Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
_

_**May  
**__Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know  
_

_**Leaf and Platina  
**__You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
_

_**Leaf and May  
**__'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky  
_

_**Lyra and Amelia  
**__Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
_

_**Misty and Platina  
**__Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through  
_

_**Crystal and Dawn  
**__'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky  
_

_**All  
**__Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
_

_**All  
**__Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"I Love that song!" squealed Leaf. "Me too." Said Misty. "Sigh...I'm really tired now. It is pretty hard to sing three songs straight and dancing all around!" Dawn giggled.

**(With the boys in the Lightning...)**

"This is getting boring. I mean, why did we agree to the fashion show?" Gary grumbled. "I dunno. But hey, don't we get some allowance while we are doing it?" Dia asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah! That would be great! Now that I'm thinking about it, we should go for it since we could be famous from doing all of that!" Drew yelled out. "Like you are not already very famous in our school." Scoffed Kenny. "Whatever. At the very least we would have some bonding time." Ash said. "Bonding time? How girly." Snickered Ethan.

"Whatever. Besides, what are we supposed to do there?" Justin asked. "Good question." Ash mumbled. "Usually you might have to pair up with a girl." Ethan replied. "Hmm? Are there other girls or boys in the shoot tomorrow?" Drew questioned.

"I don't think so...Lyra kinda run most of the things by me already. I think you guys will have to pair up with one of the girls." Ethan said.

"WHAT?" The rest screeched.

**Okay! This is the 1****st**** chapter. In the next chapter, we will see how the pairing goes! **

**So cya till then! Oh and Happy New Year!**


	2. Photo Shoot

Hi everybody! DarkRoseDiamond here! Welcome to the second chapter of Fashion Show Romance! As said before in the previous chapter, this story is done by LyraXEthan and me.

So sorry for the late update!

My father cleared all my documents on my computer. Thus I had to retype all the 2000+ words that were already here.

Enjoy this second chapter!

Disclaimer: LyraXEthan and DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon. If we do, would be still be writing this story here? 

* * *

Chapter 2: Laughter all around!

(May's POV)

"The party yesterday was awesome isn't it?" I exclaimed as she got out of the car with Crystal, Dawn, Leaf, Amelia and Misty. "I'll go park the car first. Wait for me at the lobby. I'll bring you to the studio!" Lyra said as she drove off to the car park.

"Ah! I can't wait!" Leaf cried, as we were in the lobby. "I've always thought about what it is like to be rich and famous..." Dawn sighed, her imagination flying sky high. "Humph. I don't think any of the directors would like to hire you once they see your behaviour." Kenny scoffed as he appeared behind her with the rest of the boys. All except Ethan who had went to park the car.

"Eek!" Dawn screeched jumping up into Kenny's arms. Then she hopped down, looking all embarrassed. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "You scared me." Kenny shrugged. Is it just me, or did I see Kenny looking a teeny bit upset?

"Yo Ethan! Finally you came!" Gary shouted as Ethan entered through the glass doors. "Hey, is everybody here yet?" He asked, scanning the group. "All except Lyra." "That girl always takes her own sweet time..." He groaned.

He seems to know Lyra very well... Hmm... Interesting... I thought, smirking.

"Oh! Hey everybody! I'm here!" Lyra cried, as she spotted the group. "I almost had trouble finding a space to park the car. But thank goodness a nice guy let me have a space even though he just parked it!" "I guess he fell for you." Misty teased.

The rest of us grinned and the boys started wolf whistling. All except Ethan. Love is in the air... I thought.

Little did I know, what I said is really true.

* * *

(At the studio...) (Normal POV)

"That's right! Great job! Now keep it steady..." The cameraman said as he took pictures and pictures of May and Drew. "I think they should go for a garden scene." The Director suggested. "It would look nice in the fashion section containing flowery printed clothes."

"But would the readers mistaken Drew's green hair to be a cabbage?" May innocently questioned. "Hahaha! Great joke! I think we could suggest this to be featured in the magazine as well right Ethan?" The Director laughed, having to mistaken May's sarcasm to be genuine concern for her fellow friend.

"Yes Director." Ethan replied, a weak smile on his face. "Ahh... Stagehands! Get May into a sundress and Drew into a flowery shirt and shorts!" Lyra shouted. Stagehands started rushing back and forth, holding clothes of various sizes, shades, colours for May and Drew to try out.

"All right. While they are getting ready, are Dawn and Kenny ready for the winter clothes scene?" The Director asked. "Yes, we are." Came the muffled answer given by Kenny.

Kenny and Dawn were wearing thick wool coats, mittens, muffles, etc. "Perfect! Now hold on to each other..." The Director continued to babble on.

"Yes! Hold on nice and close!" The Director told Dawn and Kenny. "No no... Move your heads closer together! That would be good!" "I think they could use a bit more powder." Lyra suggested. A makeup artist rushed forward.

...

Unfortunately on her way there, she tripped over her own feet and accidentally pushed Dawn towards Kenny even more. Their lips crashed towards each other.

Just as the camera went click! And FLASH!

"Hmm...! I think that is a great picture!" The Director said. "It will look absolutely awesome on the cover!" Lyra and Ethan stifled their giggles while Kenny and Dawn blushed and frantically start apologizing to each other.

"Aww... That's so cute!" The Director said. "I'm on it." The Cameraman said, taking more pictures of them apologizing. And... Most importantly, getting closer to each other!

"I think we've gotten enough pictures of them. NEXT! Leaf and Gary!" Ethan shouted. "How about you guys hug each other because it is just too chilly?" Lyra suggested with a smirk, noticing that Leaf and Gary are still dressed in casual clothes. The Director just adored the idea so much that he gave it a thumbs up, much to Leaf's disappointment.

Gary however, was just so enthusiastic that he ended up groping Leaf instead. Leaf, annoyed, smack Gary on the left cheek!

"FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!"

The Cameraman took pictures of the enthusiastic Gary, Leaf looking annoyed and Leaf smacking Gary.

"Man, these kids are real natural!" He commented in awe as he looks at the pictures, nodding approvingly to all of them. "Put them in a cold scene, and then it will look very convincing that they are hugging each other for warmth." Ethan puts in.

* * *

"Amelia and Justin? Ready?"

Amelia reluctantly comes out.

"Ahh! A high school scene! Sweet!" The Director said. "I think you guys can try sitting at that table, pretending to each lunch, being high school and everything." "No problem!" Amelia and Justin cheerfully said. Since they do not need to do any "gross" things.

Ethan and Lyra however, think that they should not be left off the hook.

"How about Amelia and Justin do a school play's scene?

Preferably Romeo and Juliet!" Dawn suggested slyly. "Why, that is another good idea!" The Director said. "I'm amazed that I hadn't thought about it!" "I think a kissing scene would be sweet." Drew suggested, smirking at Justin. As Justin's cousin, he knows that Justin has a not-so-little crush on Amelia.

"I AGREE TO THAT IDEA!" Gold, Lyra and Ethan shouted in unison. Lyra and Ethan agreed since they just adored seeing the rest of their friends in tight spots. And Gold just wanted to sabotage his "dear" cousin.

After changing into the Romeo and Juliet costume, the pair decided to stay as far away from each other as possible. The Director frowned. "Closer my dears. None of you are in the camera zone." Justin and Amelia walked a few steps closer.

"Even closer please. You two are only at the edge of the camera zone." The Cameraman said.

They walked even closer.

"Sorry. I think you two needs to move even closer." The Cameraman instructed. "Since after zooming I realise you two are back at the edge of the camera zone."

They walked even closer.

"You two looked so stiff out here! Show some emotions! And do walk closer! You two are playing Romeo and Juliet right? Show some feelings to each other!" The Director said.

'_The only feeling I'll be showing to him/her will be hatred!_' Amelia and Justin both thought at the same time.

As they were thinking, Lyra and Ethan decided to give them some help. Lyra pushed Amelia into Justin and Ethan held Justin to make sure he will not fall off.

SNAP!

"Great work out there Lyra and Ethan!" The Cameraman said, laughing over the 'what-the-hell-just-happened' expression on Justin and Amelia's faces.

* * *

A makeup artist called, "Gold and Crystal?" "I'M HERE!" Gold declared, jumping onto the set in...

SWIMMING SHORTS?

"Eh... I thought they were supposed to do a prom scene?" The Director whispered to Lyra. "Yeah, but just now Ethan and I both think that the prom scene should feature all of the models. We will be a much livelier atmosphere with all the models instead of just a pair." Lyra whispered back.

"Crystal? Where are you?" Lyra shouted.

"Um... Can I don't come out?" Crystal meekly asked, poking her head out of the dressing room.

"It is shooting time! You MUST come out!" Lyra said.

"Or can I wear a bodysuit instead?" Crys whined.

"We are supposed to be featuring BIKINIS. NOT bodysuits!" Lyra shot back.

Dawn walked over to Crystal and exclaimed, "You have a great figure! So just come out! No need to worry!"

With that, she dragged Crystal out onto the set before running away from camera zone. "Yes. Yes. Ok. Just leave it to us to help promote it!" The Director said into his phone before snapping it shut.

"Okay! Gold and Crystal. You two will be doing a beach scene. Gold, you are to help Crystal apply some sunscreen lotion. No buts or ifs! We are helping the sunscreen company, Beach Day, to promote their sunscreen lotion!"

Crys sighed, knowing that she will lose if she tried to protest her way out. She snuck a glance at Gold, who was grinning in her director cheekily. '_I just hope he don't try anything..._' Crys thought.

Crystal shivered at his touch when he helped her apply the lotion. "Smile Crystal!" The Cameraman shouted as he took picture after picture.

Crys gave a shaky smile. '_I'm just happy that Gold did not do any perverted stuff out here._' Crys thought as her smile grew wider.

Or not.

Crystal grew stiff when she felt Gold's breath on her neck.

Her eyes widened.

'_He wouldn't do it in front of the cameras right?_' She thought.

"Enjoying this right?" Gold whispered into her ear. She knows that he is smirking.

"DONE!" The Cameraman shouted.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Crystal shouted gratefully and dashed into the dressing rooms.

Gold blinked. "What did I do wrong again? Everytime when I approach her she will keep her guard up!" Gold complained to the rest.

"Maybe you should just talk to her. Tell her how you feel, without all those 'actions'. I betcha that she likes you also!" Dawn told him enthusiastically.

"Dee Dee, I think he can live without your advice." Kenny grumbled. "EXCUSE ME? He will continue to be stuck if I don't help him out!" Dawn screamed into Kenny's ears. Kenny's face grew red with fury. He was about to lash out at Dawn before he got a hold of himself and spat out, "You're so loud!" "That is one of the reasons why you love me!" Dawn cheekily said, sticking out her tongue.

"Ya wish." Kenny replied, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the gang laughed. They just know it that both of them like each other and are just too shy to admit it.

* * *

"Next up can I have Misty and Ash?" The Director asked. "By the way Misty... Did you bring your mallet here?"

"Yes... I did. Why?" Asked a confused Misty.

"I heard that you usually hit Ash with a mallet. I would like to use that in the shoot since it is going to be in the section talking about young love."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Misty and Ash protested.

"I didn't say that. It is a just a shoot." The Director said. "Unless..." He smirked as he said that.

"NONONONO! Don't worry! It is fine! FINE!" Misty and Ash cried. The Director laughed before saying, "Aww, young love."

The rest of the group, including Crystal, who had came out of the dressing room in street clothes, laughed loudly and Gold and Gary gave whistles. Unknown to all of them, the Cameraman took pictures of EVERYTHING since Dawn started giving Gold advice.

After taking many more pictures of Misty whacking Ash with the mallet, the Director requested for May and Drew to be on the set.

May cheerfully hopped onto the set. While Drew gloomily walked in. While May look awesome in a flowery white sundress, Drew looked like a walking, talking garden, since he is dressing in a black flowery shirt and purple flowery shorts.

"Okay! Now, the both of you sit on this mat placed on the ground." The Director said as helpers rushed back and forth, getting ready for the scene. "Imagine that the two of you are at a picnic. Just the two of you, without any other light bulbs!" Lyra exclaimed, unable to contain her thoughts anymore.

"WHAT LIGHTBULBS?" May roared.

"Gee Maple, you are sure loud." Drew commented, flicking his hair. "We are not dating! Thus there is no reason for us to treat all of you as light bulbs!" May frantically said as she waved her hands around.

"I'm not implying anything, why do you talk as if you feel guilty?" Lyra slyly said. May grew beet red, snapping her mouth shut.

The entire group burst into laughter once again.

"AWW! YOUNG LOVE!" Dawn, Misty, Amelia and Crystal sung out, laughing even harder.

Drew rolled his eyes at May and said, "See what trouble you and your big mouth had gotten us into?" May sighed, rolling her eyes in response. Drew flicked his hair. And May rolled her eyes once more.

"Aww... Is that a young couple's quarrel?" Amelia commented slyly, laughing her head off. The rest of the group joined her in laughing while May and Drew rolled their eyes at them. **(A/N: How sweet! XD)**

Once again, unknown to them, the Cameraman was taking picture after picture ever since Lyra begun to say 'light bulbs'.

* * *

After the pictures of May and Drew in a garden scene was taken, the Director told them to get ready for Dia and Platina's balcony scene.

"Alright! Time to shoot the next scene! Dia! Platina! Come out now." Shouted the director. "Coming." Came the answer from Dia.

Dia and Platina were dressed in Night Wear. Dia was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and long pants with a black racing car design. Platina was dressed in a pale pink nightgown with a brown teddy bear motif on the front.

The group couldn't keep their giggles and laughed. "The two of you look like a real couple." Giggled Leaf. Both Platina and Dia blushed bright red.

The director told Dia and Platina to sit facing each other's backs and leaning against each other.

The cameraman began taking pictures of Platina and Dia's "romantic scene". After a few shots their scene was done. "Done!" shouted the director. Dia and Platina blushed red, while the others just giggled. Lyra and Ethan just smirked.

"Hey Lyra, you and Ethan planned that didn't you?" asked Dawn, in between giggles.

"Yup. We thought that the two of them would look cute like that." Replied Lyra.

"So true, they do make a cute couple." Said Ethan.

The made Dia and Platina blushed even brighter.

When Dia and Platina finished shooting their scene, the stagehands handed everyone the clothes that they would be wearing for the prom scene.

After the pictures of Dia and Platina's balcony scene were taken, the Director told them to get ready for the prom scene.

When everyone finished changing, the crew hand them their corsages to put on and get ready for the prom scene.

* * *

OK! This chapter is finally done! I'm so happy!

Now, what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it up to your expectations? I hope so, since this chapter took SUCH a long time to write! No thanks to my father of course...

REVIEW please? Click that cute button below please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I know that you have been waiting for an update. But I'm really sorry, but I'm going to discontinue this story. Because DarkRoseDiamond has some problems with her school and family life and I am going to sit for my O Levels next year as well. So I won't be able to update much, again this story is officially discontinued.**

**I won't delete this story unless someone wants adopt this story, and then I'll delete it. If anyone wants to continue this story, please PM me. I'll give you permission to continue this story. Again I'm really sorry for this. **


End file.
